Charmed Time
by queenofspades19
Summary: Has anyone ever asked themselves how Chris got to the past? Well this is how he got there and how he fell for a demon in the process. ChrisXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Triquetra

**Charmed Time**

~Hey this is QUEEN! I have not posted a story on here in forever! Geez, well anyways I was on a Charmed binge recently and this little poppet just implanted itself in my brain. So I was writing this down in Physics class when I was like, hey, why don't I post this up? So I am and BOOM! I hope you all like it. And if you don't then don't read it. Alright I'll leave you alone now but please read the Character Profile at the end or you will be lost. You have been warned so ENJOY **Charmed Time**~

* * *

_Chapter 1 ~ The Triquetra_

"Goodbye little brother!" Wyatt grinned as he stabbed Chris with a poisoned Excalibur. Wyatt then orbed away leaving Chris to die in the attic of the old Haliwell Manor. His life was slipping away and he was barely lucid when the faded triquetra on the wall glowed golden and a silver portal appeared. Chris tried to sit up in order to get away but ended up falling back to the ground and grunting in pain. From the portal came out a woman (around his age, he noted) wearing a pair of black leather pants, black leather slippers, and a pale blue corset with silver runes decorating it. Her dark red hair was in loose waves around her head and moved into her widened silver eyes when she saw the dying man on the ground. She ushed to his side and knelt down. She noted the numerous tears in his clothes and the haggard look on his face.

"A Haliwell, huh? I'm Trisetta, I can't heal but I can help you, just trust me." Tris removed his hands, which were clutching his wound, and assessed the damage. She winced.

"What I'm going to do might shock you but bear with me please, got that Haliwell?"

Despite his grimacing he muttered a pained "Yes". Tris quickly grinned and then leaned over him. She hoped he wouldn't push her away and then caught his lips in a kiss. Chris was shocked and and opened his mouth to protest but she deepened the kiss. While she distracted him with the kiss she placed her hand on his wound and absorbed it.

While the pain decreased for Chris, it increased exponentially for Tris to the point where she started crying. Eventually she released him from her liplock and got off of him. She held her stomach and eventually fell asleep. Chris on the other hand, was unconcious as soon as she got off of him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Chris sat up, panting hard. _'It was only a nightmare.' _

"Glad to see you are awake Haliwell. I thought I hadn't absorbed enough in time to save your soul from belonging to the Reaper." Tris said when she saw him awake. Chris groaned and slumped back against a wall. "So it was all real, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," Tris answered while observing him. He deflated and his eyes dimmed with shadowed thoughts. "It won't do well to dwell on it, you know?"

"I know, but still, it hurts to know he almost killed me, his own little brother, just for trying to save him from the darkness." Chris whispered and closed his eyes as if wishing this hadn't happened. That Wyatt hadn't turned evil.

Tris delicately moved from her spot under the triquetra to sit next to Chris, being careful of the still healing stab wound she had absorbed from Chris. She lay her head on his shoulder and started siphoning off some of his more painful emotions.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he broke out of his thoughts.

"I'm helping you cope."

"Why?"

"Because no one should feel the pain you are in, not even a demon."

"That's a weird philosophy."

"Not really, I am a half demon." Chris tensed slightly and then relaxed against the wall with the half demon woman leaning against him.

"So, what's your name? I'm afraid I didn't catch it last night due to my mind being overwhelmed."

"I'm Trisetta Tempus, half time demon and half witch-valkyrie."

"Okay Trisetta-"

"Tris" she corrected him

"Okay _Tris_, I didn't understand that last part of what you said."

Tris smirked a bit before repositioning herself next to him. My mother was a witch that became a valkyrie and my father is a time demon. Now for my turn asking questions. What's your name Haliwell? I can't very well keep calling you Haliwell when you call me by my given name."

"I'm Chris-"

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Name:** Trisetta (Tris) Tempus

**Age:** physically 20 years old

**Hair:** Silky, dark red, shoulder blade length

**Eyes:** light greenish-blue that turn silver when emotional

**Parents:** _Father:_ A Time Demon _Mother:_ Witch-turned-Valkyrie

**History:** She was born in Valhala but because she wasn't a pure Valkyrie she wasn't allowed to stay there. Her dad then took her and trained her in her demonic powers. Then he took her to Delphi where she was taught magic (as per her mother's orders). When she was physically 15 she started traveling through time and space for her own enjoyment. Well until she met Chris Haliwell in the future. His future was so horrid she offered to send him back to a time where he could fix his future. He thankfully agreed and she sent him back but followed him to make sure he succeeded.

Well I hoped you liked the first chapter of **Charmed Time**. Just be warned, my updates will be eratic but I'll PM any reviewers before I post up the next one. Oh and I just saw the episode _Forever Charmed_ and it was SO sweet.

Write ya soon, Rin (11/23/08)


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know You Know Me

****

Charmed Time

12/4/08~ Sorry but I have not had time for myself in forever. But I did type this chapter for my readers (yes, even those of you who didn't review).

11/28/08 ~Hey this is QUEEN! Hello my loves. I have done it! I have actually updated quickly! That is a great accomplishment for me, I can assure you. So I was chatting with my friend Hex (HexGurl21) and I asked her if she knew about _Charmed_. She was like "I COMPLETELY LOVE IT" and said she had some ideas of someone (a demon aka her) following Chris back in time. But then I was like "Too late I beat you to the punch, **Charmed Time**'s first chapter was already up" But then she sent me the first chapter of her story and I was like "This is GOLD!" I don't own _Charmed_. I wish I owned Drew Fuller but that's different. This is fanfiction people! If I get a flamer stating this story has the characters being OOC or it doesn't happen in such and such way, well SCREW YOU! You have been warned so ENJOY **Charmed Time**~

__

(If you put up with that rant then I salute you)

Thanks to:

**charmedhunter **for putting CT on your Story Alerts.

**Sammy Lynn234** for reviewing.

**luckystar125** for putting CT on your favorites list.

And **HexGurl21** for reviewing and being such a nice beta and friend.

* * *

Previously on Charmed Time:

__

"I'm Trisetta Tempus, half time demon and half witch-valkyrie."

"Okay Trisetta-"

"Tris" she corrected him

"Okay Tris, I didn't understand that last part of what you said."

Tris smirked a bit before repositioning herself next to him. My mother was a witch that became a valkyrie and my father is a time demon. Now for my turn asking questions. What's your name Haliwell? I can't very well keep calling you Haliwell when you call me by my given name."

"I'm Chris-"

* * *

__

Chapter 2 ~ Getting To Know You Know Me

"-topher Perry Haliwell, yes?" Tris said with a smirk. Chris looked down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Wait, don't tell me, demon powers?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope, witch powers."

"I thought you said your mom was a valkyrie?"

"She is, but she was originally a witch and blood doesn't change just because she forfeited her powers. Hey Chris, what are your witch powers? The one's from your mother's family, not your elder-related ones."

Chris looked at her weirdly. "You're not a shape shifter Wyatt sent after me to finish me off, right? Cause if you are, I'll have to hurt you?" Chris said joking. Tris pouted and stood up gently.

"You wound me Chris. I jumped through time to save your cute ass, and that was how you repay me? Pur-lease, not even Wyatt could hurt me." Tris went from fierce to thoughtful in 3 seconds flat. "But then again, I do tend to play around with emotions and play dirty." She broke out of her reverie and looked at Chris with puppy dog eyes. "Why don't you trust me?"

Chris was still looking at her funny. Tris gave up on the puppy dog eyes and turned her back to him. She walked to the window and looked out at the bleak surroundings. "I can see why peace is hard to contain in your soul, if this is the life you live." Tris whispered quietly, she turned to face him, only to see him looking at her incredulously. "What?"

"My ass is cute?" He was looking at her as if she had grown another head. Her expression went from serious to a saucy smile as she sashayed over to him and plopped herself down on his lap. Chris tensed a bit but relaxed when Tris breathlessly whispered "The cutest." and kissed him passionately. He was shocked for a second but gave in and kissed her back with equal fervor.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After their make-out session, Chris felt much, much better. He was able to doze off afterwards for a few hours and woke up to Tris' portal closing behind her as she placed her bags down.

"So Chris, you hungry?" she asked when she brought a bag over to him. Chris nodded and tried to get up but his energy ran out on him.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked her once she sat down. "Didn't you heal me?"

Tris shook her head. "No, I can't heal."

"Then what did you do to me?"

"I transferred the wound to myself so my demon blood could take care of it. You can't heal a wound inflicted by Excalibur, it's impossible. But what can happen is that if you survive the initial poison, the wound will heal on its own but it will still take a while." Tris explained as she unwrapped a delicious Philly Cheese Steak Sandwich and handed it to Chris.

"What do you mean by 'transferred'?" Chris asked when he accepted the sandwich happily.

"Curious guy aren't you? What I meant by 'transferred' was the ability to take others' physical wounds away by inflicting it on myself." To make the point, she lifted her corset enough for Chris to see the still healing stab wound on her otherwise smooth stomach. "But I just took the wound, I didn't take the exhaustion or blood loss away, so eat and rest a bit." Tris ordered as she set about eating her sandwich.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Chris woke up again to see Tris sitting next to the window and using the faint moonlight to read from a tome in her hands. He didn't announce his entry into the land of the living and studied her. She was reading intently and muttering a few words here and there while she read. It seemed as if she were saying a spell but he wasn't sure until a blue-green and silver light flashed over her and then disappeared.

"What are you doing awake?" Tris asked him without paying him attention.

"What are you doing casting a spell?" he retorted.

"Temporary protection against demons, warlocks, witches, whitelighters and other magical creatures and entities. Go back to sleep Chris." Tris ordered monotonously in a way that belied her tiredness.

"Why are you spelling against witches? Aren't they on out side?"

"Your brother Wyatt is a witchlighter and your girlfriend Bianca is a Phoenix witch."

"Why are you spelling against her?"

"She's coming soon to check if you're dead. Wyatt ordered her to do so, and IF you were alive, to find you and kill you. That, and I wanted you to myself for a while."

"WHAT?!"

"I really don't like repeating myself. BIANCA. WANTS. TO. KILL. YOU. BECAUSE. SHE. WORKS. FOR. YOUR. BROTHER! Did you receive the message yet?" Tris asked annoyed.

Chris was still fuming a bit. "How d'you know that?!" he asked a bit loudly.

Tris rolled her eyes at him. "One of my witch powers. I can very clearly see what has happened in the past and what will happen in the future to anyone I choose, all I need is a face or a name. My other witch power is advanced empathy, bordering on telepathy. So I can feel your emotions regarding my statements." Chris looked thoughtful now.

Tris stood up and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and started playing with her hair.

"What do you know about me?" he asked quietly.

"Everything but your powers, you're a great demon hunter but I can never tell what you do to vanquish them. My powers don't fully work on Eldars or part-Eldars. Be glad your brother is only _part_-whitelighter." Tris answered honestly. She then leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

"Is there a reason why you are so touchy-feely with me?" Chris asked after a while.

"You know how powers are based on emotions?" he nodded.

"Well because I have passive powers, they are based on passive emotions, such as satisfaction, contentness, and calmness, and also on unrestrictive energetic emotions like joy, passion, lust, etc."

"What does that have to do with being touchy-feely?"

"No interrupting me! I was getting there. Anyways, I am a really physical person. I like hugging and kissing." she stopped when she saw Chris' raised eyebrow and amused expression. She shoved him a bit but he caught her hand and started moving his thumb in lazy circles on the back of her captive hand.

"Well that explained the great make out session we had earlier." Tris just nodded and made an inarticulate sound, the hand massage Chris was administering to her was making her very content.

"You said something about lust and passion, aren't they a sin when in the same sentence?" he asked with a raised brow.

"What is the best way to unstress that was ever created? Hint: What do you want to do when you get really horny?" she asked back.

His eyes got a thoughtful expression and he let out a longing sigh. "Mmm, great sex."

"Exactly, although it is hard to find someone good looking that's up to my standards."

"Why?"

"My dad's mom was a succubus, therefore me loving sex is an understatement."

"Really?"

"Yep, I hated puberty. I was so horny I was locked in a convent. My DAD locked me in a nunnery for 3 YEARS until I got myself under control."

"Sucked to be you."

"No kidding, well I did figure out how to teleport to other places though, so it wasn't a completely useless time." Tris finished with a yawn and curled up for a nap next to Chris.

* * *

~ Well I finished typing Chapter 2 of **Charmed Time**. I feel SO relieved. Now I have to type up that essay for English due tomorrow and read those chapters for Physics. Anyways I have started writing _Chapter 3: Never Too Late _which might be a songfic-type chapter, I don't know yet. Well thank you Hex (in advance) for approving of this chapter.

Write ya soon, Rin (12/4/08)

* * *


End file.
